


a road more often travelled

by commovente



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commovente/pseuds/commovente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.K.A: the battle at the garbage dump, as seen from the stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a road more often travelled

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from [tumblr](http://aobaejousai.tumblr.com/post/139039063109/heeyyy-for-the-prompts-thing) for kk, who asked for something gen with saeko/akiteru/alisa/the little giant!

alisa’s view from the stands: an entire stadium, from the glossy flooring to its clean-cut skylights, the crowd — and  _oh_ , what a crowd it is — coming to spectate even bigger than the one nekoma’d gathered for their final qualifying match in the preliminaries. students and alumni, friends and family, all here for someone she knows or someone she doesn’t, for a whole team, for  _volleyball_.

_you can’t play volleyball alone, you know? that’s just not how it works._

and alisa sees it all, feels the weight of everyone’s support bearing down on her, almost overwhelming, and she thinks she might fall if it weren’t for the familiar sensation of hope keeping them all together, holding them up. she grips at the railing, eyes bright. scanning across the court she wonders what it must be like down there, wonders how the players that look so small from here still seem bigger than anyone else in the room.

next to her akane-chan’s clapping her hands together, starting up the cheering squad as the players on the court finish their warm-up, approaching the centre of the court to line up. just before they do, lev looks up, and alisa knows he’s looking at her but when he smiles and waves, face lit up excited and eager, alisa knows it’s directed at everyone else in the stands for nekoma, too.

even so, she smiles back, leans as far against the railing as she can go, sends off her brother, her  _team_ , however she can.

_do your best, lyovochka.  
_

across the stadium, karasuno side:  
saeko pushes her way right up to the front of the stands without much difficulty, coming to a halt beside hitoka-chan because who gives a damn about height or strength, saeko yells louder than anyone.

she’s just in time to catch karasuno halfway through warm-ups; spotting ryuu nail a spike straight and sharp and yuu send it cleanly back over, saeko bursts into delighted laughter, spectators immediately next to or behind her jolting at the volume. saeko doesn’t pay them any mind, though — she’s just so damn proud of them all, it only makes sense everyone else should be too. they’ve worked hard, these boys. they did good, real good.

today’s gonna be amazing; she can feel it. 

grabbing at the railing, saeko leans out, stretched up on her tiptoes to yell encouragement down to the court, throwing back a peace sign and a grin at the “thanks, sis,” and “hey, it’s onee-san!”s she gets back in return. and it really must be an amazing day today, because even the first year glasses turns to nod back at her, lingering at the edge of the court for a minute where he’d gone to chase a stray ball.

saeko stares back at him for a bit but somehow it’s — different, so she stops, blinking. hitoka-chan laughs beside her, sees her reach in front of saeko to pat at the person beside her, and saeko turns, realising who it was glasses was eyeing the moment she does.

“hey, if it isn’t big brother,” she beams, clapping him on the back. “you’re not in disguise, this time!”

akiteru grins ruefully, fingers fidgeting where they lean on top of the railing.

“well,” he says, “i wasn’t going to miss kei’s game for anything.”

they both look towards the court, glasses booking it back to the rest of the team, but saeko swears she saw him smile just before he turned around. akiteru doesn’t say anything but he looks like he might burst into tears next to her any time now, so saeko’s guessing he must’ve seen it, too.

she doesn’t call him out for it, though, because she understands.

watching both teams start to line up before the match starts, saeko cheers along as hard as everyone else, and this rush, this fierce love and desire for her team to succeed — saeko understands this, too.

 

 

towards the back of the stadium, he stands alone behind the middle set of bleachers, watching the game. it’s close, the chances of playing a full set growing higher and higher the further into the second set they go, nekoma slowly but surely growing their lead. it’s familiar, that defensive play style closing in on karasuno’s consecutive attacks. still, he doesn’t think karasuno’ll let them have a win that easily — the faces are different and the angle he sees the game from’s changed, but he knows his team.

karasuno scores a point, their tiny #10 crossing one end of the court to another and back again, shaking off nekoma’s blockers. the stands are going wild, their screams stirring up a wind in the stadium, and he sees the black banner swaying strong against the wind, telling anyone who can see that karasuno is going to  _fly!_

yeah, they’ll pull through.

and the little giant smiles, slipping quietly through the stands towards the front, thinking he’ll see a better view from there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](http://aobaejousai.tumblr.com/)//[twitter](http://twitter.com/kitaiichis)


End file.
